


Drifts

by wraith816



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith816/pseuds/wraith816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last snowstorm before spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifts

"You can tell you haven’t seen snow in a while."

"What?"

"You. Abydos. Desert. No snow. Ringing a bell here?" Jack stands behind Daniel and motions to the window, to the gentle fall piling up outside. "You’re staring at the snow like it's simply _fascinating_."

"Well, it was in the sixties yesterday, and now it's _snowing_."

"That's early spring for you; warm one day, freezing the next."

"I..." He pauses, stares ahead. "I tried to explain snow to Sha're once; she didn't understand. She couldn't comprehend how it could ever be cold enough for water to become solid." As he speaks, Daniel's breath mists the window. Jack lifts his fingers to the glass, tracing squiggles in the fog before it fades away, like children do.

Jack turns a little, and says, "I'm sure it'll be warm again in a couple of days. Early spring and all that."

"Yeah. Early spring."


End file.
